


The Fated and Unfaithful

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Affairs, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Cheating, Crying, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Gabriel Agreste had a stroke so can no longer be Hawkmoth and Nathalie is pregnant, Gun Violence, Idiots in Love, Married Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Married Couple, Married Life, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Non-Explicit Sex, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Rain, Sick Character, Temporary Character Death, Umbrella Scene (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: There's a difference between teardrops and the rain. Acting on impulse, a simple kiss intended for comfort turns into something so much more. A brush with death triggers the need to feel alive. And despite the storm brought on by all the secrets and lies, the desire to be together becomes too great a sin to bear.A story in which Marinette and Adrien are already married, but are having an affair as Ladybug and Chat Noir.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 121
Kudos: 168
Collections: Smutember 2020





	1. Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my summer love, thanks for the thrills and feels.

At the boisterous sound of thunder clapping, Marinette’s eyes shoot open to observe her surroundings— the red silk sheets, ornate chandelier, and the golden hair of her lover whose bare arm is securely wrapped around her…

Her bluebell eyes shift to meet his green-eyed gaze, lips quivering.

“Hey…” he whispers before pressing a kiss to her lips, sweet and slow, “is everything all right?” His voice is but a soft murmur in the darkness as he snuggles into her belly.

Lips bitten pink and a reflexive laugh threatening to escape her, she entangles her fingers in his blond locks and ruffles them, enjoying the softness of his bedhead. “Yes,” Marinette answers, almost believing the lie as she shifts her attention to the real world through the window glass, outside the confines of the beautiful room, “but I should probably get going…” 

His muscles relax as he leans in closer, throaty purrs reverberating from his chest. “No… stay…” A small crease forms between his brows as he tightens his grip on her waist. “Please… just a little longer…” His voice pleading.

A part of her tries to resist the temptation to fall back onto the sheets and into his arms.

Another part of her knows that if she falls any harder, it would only prove to be more difficult to escape.

She gives in, curling into his warmth, the reassuring strength of his body against hers, the sweet low texture is his voice wrapping around her like comfort as she plays with his hair. “You’re such a naughty kitty…”

He flashes his green eyes at her, knowing she means it more than just playfully. “If I recall correctly, I’m not the only one...” He whispers against her lips before leaning in for another kiss.

Her mouth trembles as she reluctantly slips out of his embrace and begins to pull on her discarded articles of clothing. “I really should go…”

Having grabbed onto her hips from behind, he grasps her chin and tilts it so her lips meet his. The kiss steals the air from her lungs and makes butterflies flutter in her stomach.

They break apart, foreheads resting against one another to capture the breaths they’ve long since surrendered to the other. 

His breath fans out against her lips, causing a tingling sensation.

When they kiss it’s so much more than just kissing.

And for the first time Marinette understands why Eve reached for the forbidden fruit and risked exile.

“Why?” He asks, closing his eyes as if pained, unable to relinquish his long-awaited hold on her.

She reaches up to trace a finger along the lines of his face, full brows, high cheekbones, strong nose, his face nearly symmetrical and perfect with his peach lips. 

His eyes open, only focusing on her as her fingers trace down his jaw, thumb brushing against his chin before leaning in once more.

Despair befalls the lady’s heart as she grips at his forearms and swallows a lump in her throat.

She wonders just how she had gotten herself in this position.

* * *

_A gentle yet steady rain dyes the world grey._

_Despite it having been a while since their last patrol, months even since their last akuma battle, the pair found themselves falling back into step rather quickly._

_What was once a formality, a way to reassure the citizens of Paris, had become an excuse to just catch up with an old friend._

_Hoping to escape getting caught in the rain without an umbrella, they take shelter beneath the marquee of a movie theatre._

_As Chat Noir brushes the droplets of water from his hair, he watches Ladybug’s gaze shift toward a small black and white poster._ _His eyes widen when he realizes what movie it’s for. “Solitude?” He gasps, a little too excited. “Ladybug, do you know this movie?”_

_“Ah… I’m just a bit curious... ” A small rouge tints Ladybug’s cheeks. “I just remembered going to see it a long time ago, but we ended up having to fight an akuma that day so I never actually got to really watch it…”_

_Knowing the movie was hard to find, Chat Noir places a hand over her hair and pats her head. “There’s a showing about to start…” He finds himself wanting to take advantage of the rare opportunity presented to him. “Shall we see it together...?”_

_Lightning flashes through the sky and thunder rumbles through the clouds, deafeningly loud. The sudden downpour of rain threatens to leave them soaked to the bone if they dare venture back out into the storm._

_“Are you asking me out on a date, Kitty?” A small smile tugs at her lips as she watches his cheeks flush just slight despite the dark of night._

_“P-Purrhaps…” Rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, he begins to stutter at the prospect of asking out his first love once more._

_A sad laugh escapes Ladybug’s lips at his unsure reaction; it’d been so long since he’d made a move on her and while she tells herself she should be relieved, she instead remembers how sweet he can be. She runs her fingers through his hair to brush his bangs back. “I don’t mind if it’s just once…” She speaks in hushed whispers before taking his hand and pulling him inside the theatre._

_Rather than focusing on the movie, Chat Noir finds himself stealing glances at the woman beside him, finding her reactions to be every bit as emotion-evoking as the film._

_And at the sight of tears spilling down her cheeks, he begins to think that even the way she cries is beautiful; a sharp pain shoots through his chest— a cruel reminder that she had all this time still resided in his heart._

_And all at once the urge to kiss away those pesky tears become too much for him to bear._

_He reaches out toward her, tracing her jawline with his finger, always mindful of his claws._ _Ladybug gasps as she feels Chat Noir’s hands wiping away her tears with the pads of his thumbs._

_“My Lady…”_

_Her body stiffens in surprise; she hadn’t heard him call her that in so long._

_The kiss is slow and tender, Chat Noir humming in contentment against her lips._

_Ladybug closes her eyes and clenches her hands into fists, ready to push him away, but instead finds herself sighing into the kiss, her mind lacking any ability to form coherent thoughts or words._

_When he pulls back, she can see love painted into every line of his face, reflected in every light and shadow of his eyes…_

_“Sorry… I just couldn’t stand seeing the woman I love cry…” Sincerely, he apologizes for having lost control._

_“It’s okay... ” Her lashes flutter as if just waking up from a dream. “It was no big deal...”_

_He doesn’t even have time to freak out before he finds himself asking. “If it’s no big deal then you wouldn’t mind if I did it again, right?”_

_And in no time at all they find themselves locked away in a beautiful room, his hands on her hips, her arms locked around his neck as she pulls him ever closer. Every kiss he plants on her lips leaves her gasping for breath, wanting._

_Ladybug licks her lips slowly, intently, as if knowing his eyes follow her every movement, mesmerized._

_As he trails a line of kisses down her jaw, Ladybug tries to tell herself not to get swept up in the moment._

_But a kiss between them feels like unspoken magic— passion made real in the space between their breaths with a taste of promises for more._

_She catches his green eyes shining with more allure than ever as he lays her body down on the bed, his hands sliding up the front of her suit._

_After having effortlessly stripped each other, Ladybug feels him shower every inch of her exposed body with kisses, continuing on the offensive before coming back up to her mouth._

_“Are you really okay with this?” Chat Noir murmurs against her lips. His next kiss is loving, nothing like the aggressive ones he’d stolen earlier._

_“Don’t know, don’t care…” She tries to arch her body into his, try to lean into him more, but he pulls away. She squeezes her eyes shut and whimpers._

_“My L-Ladybug…” He hesitates for a moment to call her his. “Are you sure?” He knows that there’s no going back, no way to take back what he’s decided to do, but he refuses to take that choice away from her. “Look at me, please…”_

_And she does. His gaze is filled with lust and desire. “Chaton…” The way he looks at her sends a sweet shiver of pleasure through her spine. “Don’t stop…” She declares out loud, before she herself has any chance to talk herself into changing her mind._

_His hands brush against her inner thighs and her legs tremble at his touch, leaving her helpless to do anything but anticipate what he’ll do next._

_A haze befalls her mind, but it doesn’t matter, because all she can think about is how much she wants him._

_Without hesitation, he slides his fingers inside, caressing her most sensitive spots, transforming any words at the tip of her tongue into cries of passion. His fingers press into her more, drawing attention to how wet she is and she feels herself blush all the way to the tips of her ears._

_“Ahh…!” She knows what she’s doing is wrong, but it feels so exhilarating, like he’s filling a void she didn’t even know she had._

_Chat Noir flashes her a devilish grin before turning to focus on her breasts. And with every nip and twist of her nipples, she finds herself begging, pleading for more. Sucking hard, he smirks in satisfaction at the red marks he’d created, the spots blooming like roses against her skin._

_The heated friction, the arousing sensations, Ladybug finally realizes what she had been denying herself for so long._

_She had known she was attracted to him and he to her, a gravitational pull, a burning desire._

_And when Chat Noir finally takes her, he remembers why she was all he’d ever wanted._

_With him deep inside her, the sudden high makes it hard for her to think straight. As she trembles beneath him, the pleasure pulsating at her core crashes down like waves, washing away any thoughts and doubts. A sweet sensation shoots through her like an electric current and she arches her back against the sheets, screaming his name. “Chat Noir…!”_

_“My Lady…” His steamy, breathy whisper is enough to make her melt._

_And in that moment hits the slow, dawning realization that it’s just him and her, Ladybug and Chat Noir, the embodiment of creation and destruction, the satisfaction of the last piece clicking into place._

_That they are completeness in all its forms and they are right._

* * *

“Ladybug,” he laces their fingers, running his thumb over the back of her hand before kissing it, “why can’t you just stay here with me?”

From behind the mask she can feel her eyes begin to water and she finds herself shutting them to hide the guilt, agony, and shame.

“Because, Chat Noir... I have to get back to my husband.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN, DUN, DUN!!  
> 


	2. Trigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning, literally, like with a gun.

Ladybug hates to think that she is supposed to be virtuous.

Instead she became what she thought she hated the most... a _liar_.

But never had she ever before felt as sated as she did that night with Chat Noir. The illicit affair, giving into that impulse and desire seemed to be the most truthful and liberating thing she’d ever done.

She hated herself for it…

Or at least she tried to.

But the truth was that she didn’t feel the least bit apologetic.

And that was what concerned her the most.

Her own damn selfishness.

Ladybug’s thankful that Chat Noir never brings it up again; a part of her wonders if he too has someone with whom he shares his civilian life.

At the mention of her having a husband, he had let her go without any further argument, simply slumping back into the bed.

Through clandestine meetings, they begin to dance around each other.

But she can tell through his subtle touches and longing stares, that he still wants her.

If she’s being honest, she wants him too.

Even when she shouldn’t.

And although his even wink is like a lethal weapon used against her, she tries to write it off as harmless flirting.

Lest she let him ruin her.

* * *

There’s a good amount of fear that lingers in the back of Ladybug’s mind whenever they fight against villains that aren’t akumas.

She wonders things like, what if someone gets really hurt?

What if her Miraculous Ladybugs don’t work?

What if she and Chat Noir _fail_?

She’s only human.

So she has to stop herself from wondering why she decided to be a hero out of her jurisdiction as she securely winds her yo-yo around the active shooter.

As Chat Noir tries to reassure the hostages, the masked robber just shouts out a string of curses when Ladybug escorts him out the front door.

Having obtained victory, Ladybug secretly thanks her Lucky Charm.

The sky is an ominous gray and the faintest sound of thunder rumbles through the clouds.

Chat Noir holds the door open as the hostages exit through the front doors.

The pitter-patter of rain increases in volume with each step. Officer Raincomprix thanks her as he locks the criminal into the back seat.

Chat Noir enters the bank building once more to do one final sweep around.

A slight thumping sound seems to draw him in from behind a teller booth and with some hesitation Chat Noir opens a counter to see someone gagged and tied, having been stripped down to their drawers. “What’s going on? Why are you—” Chat Noir gasps as he removes the gag.

The victim simply screams one word.

_“Imposter!”_

And suddenly it clicks.

The sound of a loaded gun.

* * *

“Is the other one locked up inside?” Officer Raincomprix asks as Ladybug walks back toward the building to meet up with Chat Noir, the last of the hostages finally dispersing.

“Other one?” Ladybug’s face visibly blanches. They’d leapt into action the moment they’d seen the news, but it was the first they’d heard of there being more than one hostage-taker. “What other…?”

And suddenly a chill runs down her spine.

A warning shot booms through the sky. “Nobody move!”

Chat Noir howls in warning. “Get down!” 

Screams are muffled through the drizzling rain.

“Drop your weapon!” Officer Raincomprix announces from behind the hastily put together police barricade.

“This is the end…” The shooter’s eyes look like that of someone with nothing left to lose.

It’s the scariest thing she’d ever seen.

Ladybug finds herself frozen in place as she turns to see the barrel of the gun aimed right at her.

She can faintly hear Chat Noir’s voice calling her name, echoing ever closer.

But fear overtakes her and she finds herself unable to move. It takes everything in her to just close her eyes just to blink.

Everything happens so fast. 

The criminal fires a single shot, triggering an onslaught of bullets from the police force.

Ladybug feels blood splatter against her cheek and she somehow finds the strength to open her eyes again.

“You’re okay…” Chat Noir’s eyes dim just slight as he seems to smile at her in relief.

His body slumps against hers and suddenly, she can feel everything grow cold.

In that moment, Ladybug breaks in more ways than she ever thought a person could be broken.

She swallows, any words of negotiation, regrets, and absolution caught in the back of her throat.

Weakly, Chat Noir cups her cheek, his palm a fleeting warmth against her skin.

And suddenly a scream, one louder than the rest, spreads through Paris.

It’s hers.

* * *

There isn’t even any time for her to think.

Despite all that’s happened, Ladybug manages to pull through like a professional, acting like a true leader who doesn’t allow her emotions to affect her decisions.

Even as Chat Noir lay dying in her arms.

She manages to give a few final commands to the police force before tossing her yo-yo up and winding it to a high rooftop.

“Everything secure?” Ladybug asks, her voice even.

Office Raincomprix looks at her and then to her partner. “Yes, as you commanded, but…”

“I still have to use the cure.” Ladybug speaks, voice firm as she tugs at the string to take her leave.

As she soars through the air, his body cold as ice against hers, she throws her Lucky Charm to disperse her Miraculous Ladybugs. 

She lands upon a distant rooftop, trying to take shelter from the raging storm as the rain falls from the heavens above. His blood flows freely from the hole in his chest and disperses through puddles; it isn’t long before she’s kneeling in a pool of red.

“I still have… one last chance.” She whispers, his body cradled close to hers as she grips onto his hand. The pain she feels at Chat Noir not holding her back cuts deep into her with each passing second. “It’ll work… it’ll work...” She chants, hoping for the blessings of a higher power.

She drops her head to her partner’s chest; it’s still, void of any sound.

“Please work… I’d give anything…” Tears spill down her cheeks as she feels the magic wash over them. “Please… come back to me, Chat Noir…” She holds her breath in hopes to hear his.

And after an uncomfortably long moment in time, she feels him.

It seems like an eternity passes before they start to breathe again.

“My Lady…” He says the words so naturally as he pats her hair, his touch delicate, warmth no longer fleeting.

“K-Kitty…?” Ladybug whimpers; her body is rigid, her voice feeble as she finds the courage to lift her head. “Is it really you? You’re alive…?” Somehow, she still feels unsure.

“Not sure… there’s an angel here so I think I must be in Heaven…” He’s chuckling as he struggles to sit up and catch his breath. A few coughs escape him as lungs expand with air once more.

“I thought I’d lost you…” She can’t even find the strength to be mad. “I thought…” The tears come streaming down her face. “What if I couldn’t bring you back…?”

“Shh…” With sympathy, Chat Noir’s gaze softens as he pulls her crying form to his chest. “It’s okay… I’m here…” He’s just relieved he hasn’t lost her. “I’m alright because of you…”

“Prove to me you’re alright!” When one has a brush with death, the feeling of doing something to feel alive again becomes all too overwhelming. “Prove to me you’re real...” Ladybug laces their fingers together to take in the warmth of his hands, as if to just find something to anchor her to this world.

And before a further rush of panicked sentences can escape her frenzied form, he places his mouth over hers. Suddenly speechless, she allows herself to be kissed senseless.

Through the comfort of his kisses, he’s able to reassure her again. “I’m right here, I’m real… My Lady, I love y—“

To stop him from saying the words, she kisses him again. “You’re alive…” She rakes her nails across the back of his suit as she presses her face to his neck to feel his pulse. With a deep breath, she inhales his scent and closes her eyes in the hopes of blinking back the tears. “You’re still with me and that’s all that matters.”

Finally breathing in the air of relief, Chat Noir smiles. “You know I could never leave you alone…” He knows that he would do anything and everything for her.

A part of her knows she should argue and back out while she still can, but instead she just wants him to keep the promise he has so bravely declared.

“Don’t ever leave me…” She gives a final command, to show she accepts him. 

The sensual expression in tandem with her ever alluring voice makes his heart pound and hyper aware of how his blood courses through his veins, a reminder that he’s truly amongst the living.

Chat Noir gives in to his urges, knowing he never truly fell out of love with her.

Ladybug allows him to pin her up against the brick and looks up to meet his gaze.

Chat Noir no longer has any intention of letting Ladybug go.

His body moves on its own.

He tells himself not to think about how it’ll only be for tonight, but instead to lose himself in her like he’d always dreamed.

Ladybug lets herself be kissed, thoroughly and completely as Chat Noir runs his fingers over the expanse of her suit.

Hot skin, cold wind, mouth and lips, skin and teeth.

For a few moments she forgets where they are, forgets her husband, her responsibilities, and the world itself.

For a few moments it’s just them, Ladybug and Chat Noir, the heat of their bodies and the depths of their raw passion.

“Hm, ah... Chaton…!”

When Chat Noir pulls away, they’re left panting, the frigid night air nothing compared to their burning desire. 

Her body responds to him, flushed hot.

She’s exposed, in the most dangerously intimate way.

When he thinks about how it’s him turning her on, an electric thrill runs up his spine.

“Ahhh… ah… ahhh...!”

It feels amazing to drive all of his desire into sex with her.

And he’s not the only one enjoying it, she gives back even more than she gets.

Suspended between Heaven and Earth, as close to the edge of death as they’d ever been.

He didn’t know she could feel so good.

He didn’t know how good it could feel to do it with someone you love; she was teaching him that with every touch, every kiss, every sound.

“My Lady… hngh…” Chat Noir wants to get even closer, he wants them to be one.

His desire bursts forth after climaxing. He feels so drained and content that his head feels a little fuzzy.

However at the sight of Ladybug beneath him, still trembling in the afterglow of her own pleasure snaps him out of his reverie and reignites the flame of desire again.

Thinking about how he doesn’t want anyone to comfort or make her happy but him, Chat Noir decides that he just wants to make love to her all night long.

And he does just that. Yet somehow, her body still craves more of him.

“I can’t live without you…” Chat Noir smiles and takes her hand, pressing a kiss to each of her fingers before kissing the inside of her wrist.

She shivers, face buried in the crook of his neck; she’s afraid to look him in the eye, fearing that she may say something to seal her fate if she does.

His breath is but a warm whisper in her ear. “And I’m going to love you so well that you’ll feel you can’t live without me either…”

The storm never seems to cease.

Marinette tends to fall in love on rainy days like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's this concept that after a brush with the coldness of death that some may crave the warmth of another's body. I was hoping to portray that in this chapter.
> 
> This is a no kwamis-AU because I couldn’t have any voices of reason be around the characters. XD  
> So yes, they’re heroes with secret identities who get their powers from magic jewels. The suits come off if they want them to and aren’t as indestructible as they seem in the show. So while they are magical, they’re still mortal.


	3. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's start this angst fest!

They say addictions start small.

People tell themselves they can always stop.

But the worst thing is to wonder what could have been.

Maybe that’s what started this, all of it.

Well, you know what they say about curiosity and the cat.

* * *

Adrien for so long had wanted a way out of the confines of his prison.

But when one longs for freedom, sometimes they’ll do things out of desperation.

Like being in a relationship with someone they don’t deserve.

Having been fully convinced Ladybug would never return his feelings, he searched for love elsewhere.

When he found out a certain friend of his had loved him for the longest time, he had no reason to think that he couldn’t come to love her too.

There was no hesitation with her love, it was pure and devoted.

Being with her brought some calm into his otherwise chaos.

They had a lot in common and their relationship was amicable, uncomplicated.

They didn’t date for long before he found himself proposing.

After all, people don’t always get married for the right reasons.

He gazes down at his left hand, his Miraculous camouflaged as a simple wedding band.

He married her because it seemed like the most logical thing to do.

She seemed to think he was perfect, despite how broken he truly was.

He thought he loved her well enough.

And while it was cruel to think, despite never fulfilling any of his promises to her, Adrien had no doubts that she’d love him no matter what…

And maybe that’s why he did it...

Betrayed her…

* * *

_Chat hooks his chin over Ladybug’s shoulder before raising his hand to trace over her cheek, down her nose, fingers lingering as they come to a rest over her lips._

_Feeling as though electricity shoots down her spine, she lets out an involuntary gasp as he grasps her chin and pulls her face to his._

_His breath, hot against her lips makes her heart flutter like the butterflies in her stomach._

_“Do you want to kiss me, Chaton?” Coyly, she speaks._

_Chat Noir answers with the press of his lips on hers; the pull of their bodies as irresistible as always._

_Ladybug sighs into the kiss and presses forward for another._

_When they pull away, Ladybug is left breathless as her kitty leans in to brush his nose to hers._

_She fights back a laugh and smiles against his lips, breaths mingling in the space between them._

_Chat Noir presses a kiss to her cheek, nuzzling the side of her face._

_If anyone’s hoping for debauchery it’s him, his attachment to her had gone out of hand before, turning into burning jealousy that could affect their efficiency on the battlefield._

_He thinks she has the most amazing body and doesn’t know how her husband could ever let her out of his sight._

_Instead of being angry with him, he just feels exasperated._

_Although he hasn’t done so much as kiss her, she’s already looking at him with bedroom eyes._

_Unsure of if it’s intentional or not, Chat Noir finds the tantalizing way Ladybug touches herself makes him swallow hard._

_Knowing how soft her skin could feel makes it impossible to hold back any further._

_She gasps when he feels her lift her up, carrying her to the mountain of pillows he’d prepared on a secluded rooftop._

_His want is like a raging inferno and he so desperately wants to give into his urges if she’ll allow it. “You’ve been wanting this, right?” Chat Noir buries a hand in her hair, wraps another around her waist, and he holds her tight._

_Taken aback by his fervor, but eager to match it, Ladybug nestles her face into the crook of his neck, feeling his pulse race at the pure affection he possesses for her. “I— ah…” Her body grows flush when she tries to respond._

_When he thinks about the fact that it’s him turning her on, the heated friction and arousal, he can’t help but be thrilled. Sensation lingers on skin, the sheer bliss, sparks fly; Chat Noir moves like he knows where all of her weak spots are hidden and the bundle of nerves suddenly comes undone._

_Ladybug’s eyes are clenched shut, her body arched like she’s trying to bear an overwhelming pleasure. Her hands grip his shoulders as she begins to scream out._

_He silences her sweet cries with a kiss, feeling her relax as she wraps her lithe arms around his neck._

_Although it feels amazing to have found that release, he finds himself impossibly in love with her as well._

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir, they had always walked a very thin line, but now it’s been crossed.

Adrien can’t help but be elated at the chance to be with her.

He’s so in love.

And with each clandestine meeting, even without words, he can see she’s falling for him too.

She’s the most important person in the world to him… she always had been.

They need each other, more than words can even begin to describe.

He’s thinks he has it all, found a treasure that is his everything,

He’s thankful that he gets to experience happiness like this.

He wants her to be as happy as he is and thinks that if she walks by his side he can grant her that happiness.

However, the string of impossibly busy days continues, and while he wants nothing more than to be with her, he can’t.

Because he has other obligations.

Because he can’t just drop everything and run away despite the temptation, the whirlwind of excitement and uncertainty.

He won’t do that, not again.

Nor would he ask her to do the same for him.

He tells her not to be sad.

He means it.

Because he only wants to give her pleasure, despite the pain of their circumstance.

* * *

“Adrien…” 

He snaps out of his thoughts at the call of his name. “Yes?” His voice comes out hoarse, a small tickle in his throat.

With a raised brow, Kagami gazes at him, her posture languid against the chaise before she finds the energy to lift herself up. “Oh, Adrien… dear, sweet, Adrien…” She walks over to him and leans in close, hands on either side of his arm rest as she cages him to the chair. She whispers in his ear, her voice playful, teasing. “You’re going to be late for dinner with your father.” 

Adrien visibly frowns before throwing his head back. “Why?” He lets out a groan, as if physically pained by the fact.

An amused laugh escapes Kagami as she turns her attention to something on her phone. “Tell me how it goes?”

“I don’t suppose you’d be a dear and join me…?” He gives her his most pleading kitten eyes.

Kagami gently strokes his face before giving him a peck on the cheek. “No, there’s a reason I schedule dinner with my mother on the same day.” 

“Oof…” Adrien sits back, running his fingers through his blond locks. “Tell me how it goes?”

“You act as though we won’t just be trying to text each SOS signals.” Kagami places a hand over his forehead; he finds the coolness of her touch to feel so incredibly good. “Take care of yourself, alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to go for that addiction vibe, like the high you feel when you're doing something you shouldn't.


	4. Obsession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The theme of this chapter is the all-consuming, obsessive love that drives one to madness; something felt when one start to feel the lows of the love that once made them feel so high.

_A deft hand slips under her suit. “Ahh..!”_

_“What a reaction, I only just touched you…” Chat Noir smirks against her chest. “Is there pawticular reason for that?”_

_“It’s because—”_

_“Because of what?” Knowing where she’s most sensitive, he presses his baton against her, the vibrating sensation causing her to throw her head back in anguish and pleasure. “Ahh... Purrhaps it’d be faster if I asked your body instead?” Chat Noir laughs deeply before reaching around to gather both her wrists in his hand, pinning them above her head, the string of her yo-yo winding tightly around them._

_Hands tied, she tugs fruitlessly against his grip before he captures her mouth with his own._

_Finally surrendering, she sighs into the kiss._

_Again and again, he makes her aware of how much more she could want and wonders just when it was that he truly captured her… or if all this time they’d been bound together._

_Ladybug begs and pleads for him to love her harder, love her more, leave his mark on her, claim her as his like how they’d secretly wanted for so long._

_Basking in the afterglow, Ladybug kicks back and leans against his chest, letting her head fall back onto Chat Noir’s shoulder. She can feel his steady heartbeat against her back._

_Ladybug realizes that by doing this, her heart will shatter into pieces, but somehow his heightened heartbeat almost lulls her to sleep and she thinks that it’s really true… she would do anything to keep him with her._

_Being with him was thrilling, a mercurial high._

_With him she saw sights she couldn’t see with anyone else._

_But she was so much better off not knowing._

_Because even if he’d die for her… she wasn’t sure he was worth her losing sight of who she was..._

* * *

Marinette begins to wonder when it was that it all began to fall apart— her marriage, the wall between her and Chat Noir... _everything._

When you love someone, you can feel when their heart is drifting away.

And once you know the warmth of being together, you also start to feel the fear of losing it.

Whoever falls the hardest hurts the most.

As the feeling of temporary peace envelops the city, she begins to think about how little time she spends as Ladybug anymore.

And how that means she’s not seen her Kitty in a while.

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder.

But there’s a fine line between love and hate.

And there’s nothing you can hate more than what you can’t have.

He makes her so happy when they’re together that she feels only insurmountable grief when they’re apart.

It hurts, and she’s furious at him for making her feel this way— but he isn’t hers.

She says that she misses him, but perhaps she just wanted to feel wanted.

She’s been feeling lonely as of late; her husband is too busy with work, sometimes gone for days at a time— she can’t even remember when the last time was that they even shared a meal, the last time they went on a date, the last time they really truly connected.

As the days go on, Chat Noir’s response to her messages become few and far between with him saying that he’s busy with his civilian life.

She understands, she’s honestly quite busy too.

He tells her not to be sad.

But her obsession with him is growing.

Unhealthily so.

The love between Ladybug and Chat Noir could trigger the end of the world.

But now he was her whole world… and everything was falling into ruin.

Had he not thought of the consequences of making her fall so deeply?

Her thoughts are maddening, the hope that he’ll save her from it all, a constraint on her heart.

She tells herself it's enough to know he’s thinking of her.

But deep down she knows it isn’t true.

* * *

“Marinette?”

At the call of her name, she snaps out of her thoughts, dropping her pencil in the process, wincing at the phantom pain that shoots through her wrist. “Yes?”

The guitar riff fades as the blue-haired man holds back a frown. “Something’s troubling you…”

“T-Troubling me? What?” Her acting is getting pretty poor. “Pfft, no!”

“I wish you wouldn’t lie to me…” Luka places a hand over hers, his ocean blue eyes trying to meet her own. “You’ve been distant as of late… like you—”

Marinette shuts her eyes to stop any chance he has of peering into her soul. “I’m _fine._ ” She tries her damnedest to sound sure of it; she thinks that if she can fool herself, then maybe she can fool him too. “It’s just the stress getting to me. I’ll be okay soon, don’t worry, Luka.” 

“What worries me is that I know I don’t have to worry when it comes to you.” He pats her hair gently. “You’re amazing, Marinette, I know you’ll find a solution to any challenge you face.” He speaks as if to remind her.

A small blush tinges her cheeks as she lets out a small wail of embarrassment. “That’s enough outta you!” She purses her lips before giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Run along now, or you’ll be late for practice!” She hasn’t seen Luka for days yet finds herself pushing him away the first chance she gets, rather cherishing their time together— the guilt begins to eat at her.

Luka’s expression softens at her pout. “Beautiful even when mad.” He taps her chin playfully as she nudges him out the door. 

“Later!” She says her goodbye, shutting the door behind her.

Marinette tries to breathe in a sigh of relief, but is unable to focus on anything but how quiet the studio seems when alone.

The deafening silence is oppressive, like the world has lost its luster. She’s overwhelmed with irrepressible sadness.

Marinette lifts the cuffs of her sleeves just slight, the bruises and marks are finally gone, but a sad, twisted part of her wishes they weren’t.

She grasps at the chain around her neck, the one that suspends the rings of her marriage.

Despite how beautiful they are, she rarely ever wears them on her finger.

They only ever get in the way when she does.

Marinette realizes that even thinking that should’ve been a sign.

And suddenly the dainty pieces of jewelry feel so heavy that she fears she may choke.

It’s suffocating.

The memories of Chat Noir laughing, dancing, and making love to her on the highest of rooftops becomes but a fleeting treasure in her lonely heart. Wishes of wanting the gentle warmth and raging passion to belong to her and only her cause nothing but pain.

As she lifts her pencil, she turns her attention back to her sketchbook to see what she’d drawn.

A handful of sketches, all black and green, drawn with him in mind.

And all at once, Marinette finds herself hyperventilating, a violent feeling of anxiety crashing down causes her to grasp at her chest. Running toward the sink, nauseous, she slams her sketchbook against the counter as the contents of her stomach come up. She spits, hating how the taste of bile lingers in her throat, bitter.

She rubs her lips raw, as if her disgust lingers even while the filthy sink water circles the drain.

Love had made her do crazy things.

It’s made her an idiotic fool, a godforsaken mess.

But maybe she’s always been like this.

Because when Marinette loves, her love is all consuming.

Marinette’s gaze shifts toward her sketchbook and in one swift motion, she tears out the pages. After ripping them to shreds, she tosses it in the trash and suddenly finds it easier to breathe.

She could pretend she never dared to design such a thing.

She could pretend that he doesn’t affect her as much as he does.

She could keep pretending that she’s alright.

And as Marinette tries to bring herself back to focusing on her work, she hears the faint sound of rain begin to tap at the glass windows of her studio.

Marinette gazes out at the skyline, wondering when he’ll find time to see her again.

Because no matter how hard she tries to tell herself to stay away, she can’t help but miss him... despite having reminded herself that she’d already married the right person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all killed me with the comments last chapter! Like ahhh, I don't want to give out spoilers~!!  
> We're getting a reveal of sorts in the next update! ;D  
> Haha, the song on Taylor Swift's new Folklore album "Illicit Affairs" is totes the main theme song for this fic. Bonus points if you can point out other songs of hers that I was inspired by because "Gorgeous" was totally another one. LOL


	5. Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no porn, just plot, sorry.  
> The theme of this chapter is choosing to stay by someone you love over anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GabeNath backstory: The two have more than just a couple "one night stands," to sate their urges with "no strings attached" despite Nathalie holding true feelings for him. When Nathalie finds out she's pregnant and tells Gabriel, he's enraged and tells her to get an abortion. She says no, that she wants to keep it, and if he doesn't want her or the child around then she'll leave. Knowing he can't force her to do anything, he tells her to get out of his sight. She does just that and without her, Gabriel struggles trying to be Hawkmoth all while keeping his company afloat. The stress gets to him and he has a debilitating stroke which triggers Nathalie's return. Gabriel's weak, can't move half his body, speak, or properly even swallow his food, but Nathalie stays by his side and cares for him anyway. There's no way he can be Hawkmoth again and with the damages already done from wearing the Peacock Miraculous, Nathalie won't risk the baby. Without words, they give up being Hawkmoth and Mayura and Gabriel realizes how much he needs her. ~~Cue some yandere vibes from Nathalie.~~  
>  Spoiler Alert: Their son's name would be Abel Agreste. ~~Cue r00d-ass puns about his _abel-ities_ to do anything and be a better son than Gabriel ever thought Adrien was.~~ I'm sure Gabriel recovers "well enough," but Abel will grow up to have a habit of throwing his glasses across the room for some reason.

_ In sickness and in health. _

Getting married at eighteen, wild and young, Adrien honestly hadn’t thought much about that part of his wedding vows. But then again being dragged back into taking over the  _ Agreste _ brand after having been disowned, life isn’t exactly going as planned. He’s so thankful to Kagami for teaching him how to take over a family business.

Yet faced with the sight of Nathalie’s ever growing abdomen as she takes care of his debilitated father makes his own stomach churn.

Adrien can’t help but feel pity toward them all. His father was barely present to help raise him when he was growing up. Their relationship had eventually become estranged and he ran off to marry his high school sweetheart for more than enough of the wrong reasons.

For so long, Adrien had feared being a failure as his son, but the reality was that Gabriel was simply a failure as a father.

Adrien knows that he is going to have a half-brother in the future… he finds the age gap awkward and can only wonder about how Gabriel will treat him if he ever gets better.

The chances are slim, but Adrien still hopes that Gabriel can still prove to be a good father one day, if not to him, then to his brother.

That doesn’t help his past trauma, though; deep down, Adrien thinks he himself would make a terrible father. Because like father, like son, right?

But life, and death as he had momentarily experienced, has a way of presenting the opportunity for second chances.

He’s at the age when society does nothing but ask about when he and his wife plan to have children.

He wonders when the last time it was that he and his wife even talked about it, or even discussed anything about the future.

He wonders if they even have a future.

Adrien steals a glance at Gabriel, knowing he can’t very well blame his father for his own inability to speak, the stroke seeming to have taken everything away.

Nathalie whispers a small word of thanks as he helps to transfer Gabriel back into the bed.

To Gabriel, Nathalie must mean more than just his caretaker, she’s become his whole world.

Even the slightest activity fatigues Gabriel, he falls asleep within minutes. 

With fondness, Nathalie brushes the hair from his face and takes off his glasses.

The air feels heavy and oppressive; Adrien finds it stifling and hard to breathe. Clutching at his chest, he watches as Nathalie mindfully prepares things around the room for when his father wakes once more. When she tries to reach for something on a high shelf, her stomach bumps against the edge of the counter and Adrien takes the opportunity to reach up and grab it for her.

Nathalie takes a minute to clear her throat after having let out a few dry coughs. “Thank you…” She looks a bit pale so Adrien helps her to a chair.

Furrowing his brows just slightly, he gently pats her bangs, never before having seen her with a hair out of place. “Nathalie… are you sure you don’t want me to hire some more help? You can’t keep—”

“There’s no need.” Nathalie flashes him a small smile, there’s some lingering pain behind it, but it’s otherwise genuine and gracious. “I’m content with how things are, just being the one by his side.”

Adrien feels a chill run down his spine, an alarming shiver. The way his once governess’ eyes gleam for some reason entice a slight feeling of fear and discomfort in the pit of his stomach. A part of him wonders what Nathalie ever found in Gabriel as a man.

“As long as you’re sure.” He grasps at his head and winces, a sudden, overwhelming feeling of malaise overtaking him. He thinks that he must just be overthinking things and excuses himself from the room. He staggers down the hall, tugging at his necktie as he walks back to his old bedroom.

A slight groan escapes him as he flops himself onto the bed. He feels feverishly warm, head cloudy, body heavy like lead, and is covered in sweat which makes his shirt stick to his skin.

Adrien feels himself begin to drift, eyelids fluttering shut as his eyes lock onto an old photo of him and his mother. “Mom…” He squeezes his right hand, but there’s no one there.

A haze of sadness befalls his heart and he thinks about how he doesn’t want to lose another person he loves.

He begins to think maybe that’s why he loves being with Ladybug, she almost seems invincible, larger than life, an impossible dream.

But she’s not here…

She’s not the one by his side.

“Adrien!” 

He eventually snaps out of his daze when he hears his wife call out his name. “Hey…” The volume of his voice is quiet, hoarse, he can’t even find the strength to speak.

“I came as soon as I could!” Her voice is laced with worry, but is soothing nonetheless. “I was so worried...”

He feels himself begin to smile despite all the pain he’s feeling, the comfort of her holding his hand before he falls asleep is reminiscent of his mother.

Because the one by his side is…

* * *

When Adrien wakes up again, he somehow feels even worse than he did before going to sleep. Finally, he realizes how much he’d been enduring, everything finally catching up to him. He grunts and somehow finds the strength to sit himself up, a cool compress falling from his forehead. 

He rolls his shoulders to release the tension, taking note of how he’s no longer wearing his button shirt, but instead a lightweight cotton tee. He flops back down onto his back, taking in the comfort of the sheets and the fluffiness of extra pillows.

The door to his room opens quietly and he lifts his head up to meet her gaze. “Oh! You’re awake!” His wife gasps, the hot contents of the tray steaming as she sets it down onto the bedside table. “How are you feeling, Adrien?” She presses her palm over his forehead.

“Hmm… hey…” Adrien leans in closer, having to resist the urge to purr at the coolness of her hand in comparison to his subsiding fever. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to take care of you…” She rubs his back as she sits him up. He inhales deeply to try and steady his breathing. “I’ve always told you that you shouldn’t push yourself too hard.” 

“I haven’t felt this bad since I was a kid...” He mutters as his wife thoughtfully begins to tend to his needs.

“You did have one hell of a fever…” She wipes off his sweat, gives him a cold compress; her kindness seeps into his worn out, tired body.

She offers to feed him a warm bowl of porridge.

Adrien eats slowly, as if to savor it, the freshly grated ginger, the easy to eat texture of the rice; they all resonate a subtle warmth, a surge of affection in his chest. “For some reason I feel like it’s been a long time since I’ve had your food. It’s delicious…”

“We’ve been busy as of late… spending the nights at work… what with that Heroes’ Day charity gala coming up…” She bites her bottom lip, a hint of a blush trickling onto her cheeks. “But if you wanted to eat my cooking so bad you could’ve just said so…”

Adrien gazes down at the mug of medicinal tea in hand before taking a sip, the sweet honey slides down his throat, soothing, like her presence. “I didn’t want to burden you…” He mutters an excuse. “Your job’s imp—”

“Adrien…!” She interrupts him mid sentence, grasping his face with both hands. “You need to know, right now, you’re not a burden! You’re what’s most important!” Her words are like a declaration, absolute, and leaving no room for doubt. 

A sad smile tugs at his lips at her scolding. “I’m sorry.” He can tell she’s worried for him, but all he does is apologize.

“Adrien, when you can't take care of yourself please remember that you can rely on me!” Her hands shift from his cheek to his bed head, patting down the fluff in a way he finds all too enticing. “I’m your wife and you’re my husband… I’m supposed to take care of you in sickness and in health...” Saying the words out loud, she finally reaches a revelation.

“Yeah…” Adrien too realizes how cruel he’s been to break a vow. His heartbeat pounds in his ears, some anxiety creeping in. Gently, he takes her hands in his. They feel so small, yet he knows how with her creativity they can weave so much magic. He lifts her hands upward, lips brushing against her fingers as he speaks. “You’re the greatest wife anyone could ask for…” His voice is but a warm whisper as he gives her palms a gentle squeeze. “I’m so lucky to have you.” 

“Oh, Adrien…” The woman feels her heart start to race when she feels him tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. “It’s me who should be saying that...” Her breath gets caught in her throat as she feels his warm lips against her cheek.

After pulling away, Adrien falls back against the sheets, eyelids fluttering closed as he feels her pat his hair. He remembers how warm and sweet she can be; he wonders how he could’ve ever forgotten. Undeniably happy, his heart swells with joy as he falls into a blissful slumber, his hand in hers.

“Thank you, Marinette…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO I really got some of you good with those Adrigami and Lukanette good friend scenes in the last two chapters! LOL  
> Most people on the discord server knew it was pure lovesquare since I constantly described it as a fic where Adrien and Marinette are married, but cheating on each other with Ladybug and Chat Noir!! I had fun trying to throw y'all off. XD


	6. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, distance makes one question love and how true it is. Sometimes, one finds themselves not missing the one they love most or having forgotten the good times they shared. The theme of this chapter is proximity and the feeling of falling in love again.

While it takes a few days being confined to his childhood home Adrien's energy is restored after being nursed back to health by his lovely wife who had not once for a moment left his side.

“Adrien!” With painfully pleasurable nips, Marinette feels him leave a trail of love bites against her neck. “What on earth are you trying to do?” She whines as she tries to clear the table, the warm sensations caused by his breath make her hands shake and nervous that she may clumsily spill the leftover soup dish’s contents onto the floor before reaching the sink.

“Hm… I’m trying to kiss the cook…” He grins, wrapping his arms around her waistline. “She’s amazing…”

“You’re just saying that because you’re excited for dessert!” She squeals as she feels him nuzzle closer.

“Now Princess, sick little ol' me just wants some relief from the _cakes_ and _pains_ .” Adrien gasps as if accused of a crime. “And there’s no better cure than your _sweet_ —”

“Ahh! Stop it!” Marinette groans as she covers his mouth with her hand and blushes. She hasn’t heard him make baker puns at her in so long and wonders at how her young self never caught how often he’d make them when they were dating. “I’m secretly such a sucker for puns!” She finally admits with a pout as she lifts the dish cover to reveal her husband’s favorite passionfruit macarons.

A smile tugs at Adrien’s lips as he takes her hand in his. Pressing a kiss to the inside of her wrist, his eyes open, gaze clear and unwavering. “Your secret’s out then, Princess.”

* * *

When Adrien feels well enough to finally leave, he insists they walk the streets back to their apartment, his case being that the fresh air would do them some good.

The early evening sky begins to darken, clouds hanging heavy with hues of grey, but despite the threat of a storm approaching, Marinette gives in to the whims of her husband. In jest, she believes that maybe, just maybe his sunny demeanor can still keep the storm at bay.

As they approach the exit doors of the Agreste Mansion, there’s a faint rumble that rolls through the puffy grey clouds, obstructing the view of the sunset.

Adrien’s face blanches at the sight, but Marinette just lets out a small laugh and opens up a familiar black umbrella. “You wanted to get some fresh air right?” She holds the umbrella’s handle out to him. “Best we get started then, Monsieur Agreste.”

When Marinette’s fingers brush against his, lightning strikes and the feeling of sparks flying shoot forth, electrifying, terrifying, thrilling.

The sight of her pink cheeks floods Adrien’s mind with memories of their past— the innocent romance, the sincerity of her gestures, the feelings he’d long since forgotten. Without a doubt, there is still love and he finds himself smiling more brightly than ever before. “Lead the way, Madame Dupain-Cheng Agreste.”

The rain pours down as if to wash everything away, their awkwardness... their loneliness... their sins...

It’s surprising how easily they can fall back into step, walking side by side, movements seeming to be so perfectly in sync.

However, the once light drizzle transforms into a full-on rainstorm and they find themselves laughing at how useless it is to try to stay dry. So instead of walking, they decide to just dance down the cobblestone streets, movements like that of a scene from a movie.

To the bystanders who all rush indoors, they may look like some foolish young couple. They may end up ruining their clothes, they may risk catching a cold, but they can’t find themselves to care. None of that matters; all they can think about is how if they’re together, there’s nothing that can stop them.

* * *

“You don’t hate me for making us walk through the rain?” Adrien whispers as he closes the umbrella to shake off the excess drops.

They’re both chilled to the bone, hair and clothes wet from the freezing wind blowing the downpour every which way.

Marinette turns around and shuffles through her purse to fetch her keys. “On the contrary, it’s because of you that I love the rain, remember?” Lighting flashes through the sky once more and he begins to wonder why her sky blue eyes seem somehow brighter than before.

A teasing smirk forms on Adrien’s lips as he leans in to kiss the hollow of her ear. “Remind me again?”

The rouge on Marinette’s cheeks flush deeper as she pouts. “You know that I fell in love with you the moment you gave me that umbrella.” She motions toward the very same one he holds in his hands. “Even if you forget, I won’t…” The treasured memory tugs at her heartstrings as she twists the doorknob. A part of her heart swells with joy, feeling hope at the possibility of falling for him once more. Because even now, she doesn’t regret marrying Adrien… she does love him… he’d been whom she ever wanted for the longest time.

When they walk through the doors of their home it’s like there’s a feeling of nostalgia, like they hadn’t been there in so long.

They’re silent for a moment, the only sound being that of the raindrops dripping into the hardwood floors.

“I’m sorry…” When he takes her in his arms, she stiffens against him before beginning to tremble. “I haven’t been around for you like you have for me… I’ve failed you as your husband.” 

“Adrien…” Her voice is small, shaky. “That’s not—” The realization crashes over her in thunderous waves and she shakes her head as if the notion could nullify the truth of his words. “I have some things to apologize for too…”

Stunned at the sight of how fragile she seems, he watches as the tears stream down her cheeks. “Oh, Marinette…” Wanting to put her at ease, he hugs her as tight as he can— it pains him to see her this way. “I-I’m sorry…” He apologizes again and again, but every time he does, Marinette only cries harder, sniffles turning into full blown sobs. “But I swear to you… from this moment on... I will do all that I can to give you the life you’ve always wanted… the one I promised you...”

“It’s not supposed to be about me… it’s supposed to be about _us_ …” A part of Marinette is hopeful that they could possibly still share that same dream. “Do you remember what it was that we said we wanted for our family…?” 

Although a part of him is panicking and praying she stops crying soon, he can’t help but observe her as well. There’s something adorable about her wet lashes and slightly reddened cheeks— he wonders how he had never noticed before. The sight of her, trembling and small in his arms causes a surge of desire in him, a desire to protect her… to love her like she truly deserved to be loved this whole time. “Three kids and a hamster…” He finds himself grinning at the thought.

Marinette’s breath hitches in her throat before she tilts her head up to look at him, just really look at him. “Adrien…”

He presses a soft kiss to her dampened cheeks. “If those are happy tears, cry all you like…”

Marinette grasps onto his jacket and inhales deeply, the scent familiar and comforting. “Okay…”

Despite knowing what he said, there’s something still painful about seeing his wife cry. “Marinette…” And as if to soothe and comfort her, he gently grasps the sides of her face and presses his forehead to hers all while kissing away her tears.

She slowly begins to smile and eventually, even laugh at how his kisses almost tickle.

And that’s when he remembers how beautiful she could be when she smiled, how beautiful she’d always been.

To him, she’s too wonderful for words. The realization that she’s truly amazing dominates every other thought in his mind.

Adrien presses a kiss to her lips and slowly runs his hands up against her skirt. He picks her up, amazed at how easy it is to move after having felt so weak just days before. When she feels her feet leave the ground, she throws her arms around his neck. He presses a kiss against her cheek. The lace of her black bra is visible through the rain-soaked fabric and he wonders just for a second just when she’d started designing such sexy underwear. Gentle hands reach for the buttons on her blouse. Teasingly, he works from the top, undoing them, slowly, one at a time. He doesn’t want to give her the impression that it’s all he has in mind, but he just can’t help it— he’s fallen for her.

“Mhm.. ah…” Marinette’s pants are warm and sweet. “Adrien…” She holds him close as if to tell him that she accepts him, all of him— flaws, sorrows, and desires.

It’s been so long since they’d last touched each other within their own home, but all at once there is a need to rekindle their love.

Marinette reaches out for Adrien, hungry for affection, a want for more. She clings to his shirt ignoring whatever wrinkles she makes in it. It feels so good to make love to him, euphoric even.

He pours all his energy into making love to her, their bodies fitting so perfectly together that it makes his head spin. 

It feels like the first time Adrien and Marinette had ever become one so completely and there’s a newfound sense of unity.

As a couple they’re supposed to build a future together.

They remember their vows, the ones they’d made to each other.

“Marinette…” Adrien whispers her name between kisses. There’s no doubt in his mind that in this moment, he is with his wife.

Marinette runs her fingers through his now wet hair before dragging him up for a kiss. “Adrien…!” She moans out his name in wanting, wondering how she could’ve ever stopped.

Adrien nuzzles his face into the crook of her neck, remembering that she’s particularly ticklish there. Marinette squeaks, trying to squirm away, but he holds her in place until she’s breathless with laughter, eyes holding nothing but affection and devotion.

Making love to each other is gentle, comforting, pure.

It’s supposed to be what’s right.

“I love you, Marinette…!”

“I love you too, Adrien…”

Despite them breathing hard, there is no hesitation, the words come out loud and clear.

Having been so weak before, the two of them know they need to get stronger if they want to make their marriage work… 

They know what it is they need to do to be happy again...

And so, in secret, deep in their hearts they make another vow… promising to end their affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The series is nearly over, we have just one chapter left. Just wanted to thank the readers of this series for sticking around up to this point. Despite this being more "pornetry" than smut, and me being super embarrassed for even trying to write those scenes, I really enjoyed this series. It's one of my favorite things I've ever written.


	7. Hold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we conclude this mess, I just wanted to say thank you all for joining me in my first attempt at writing smut (even though It ain't that, because I deliberately went through the effort of not using certain words). I hope to never write anything like it again, and I'm sorry you had me as the author because I had this ending planned from the very beginning. LOL

Forlorn, Adrien looks through the windows of his office, and toward the designated rooftop chosen for their meeting. The storm clouds that have begun to form are a foreboding grey.

For months, he and his wife had claimed to be trapped in their respective workplaces after needing to work late on particularly stormy nights. And with an accurate weather forecast for the heaviest of storms, tonight would surely be no different.

The seconds tick by, turning minutes into hours before the clock strikes. 

He wishes time would just stop, a part of him wishing to go back to the time when they were happy, when wanting was enough.

With some reluctance, he gazes down at the message he himself had written with shaky fingers just days before.

He and Ladybug were in agreement, they needed to meet, talk things out, and end their affair once and for all.

Adrien snaps out of his reverie when he hears the clock strike midnight.

Time for the magic to fade...

He forces himself to show up early and waits for her like he always does. 

“Little kitty on the roof…” A frown tugs at the corners of his mouth as he lets out a joyless laugh. There’s no humor in it— it just sounds hollow, sad at how even now he can’t keep his lady waiting. “All alone without his lady…” 

But she was never truly his, not completely anyway.

Telling himself it was a moment of weakness, despite consciously knowing what he was doing… a part of him wonders how he could ever think that he could keep one without losing the other.

* * *

Marinette gazes through the glass panels of her atelier and at the Parisian skyline. Though nothing can compare to seeing the City of Lights from above its highest monuments, the sight is lovely nonetheless— it’s real, it’s within reach, it’s hers.

Just like Adrien.

She takes in a deep breath, clutching at the sleeves at her blazer, the diamond rings on her finger sparkle in the darkness as she hugs herself and tells herself to be strong.

To choose what’s right.

To choose her husband.

To choose love.

And above all else, to choose to do what will make her happiest in the end.

Tears stream down her face as she clenches her hands into fists, trying to steel her resolve.

She feels ill, her head and heart aren’t in sync, but instead in utter disarray.

An overwhelming surge of nausea hits and Marinette finds herself retching. Still hyperventilating, she wipes her lips and gazes at her reflection in the mirror.

She tries to tell herself that she’s alright, that she’s going to be okay, but doubt still lingers deep in her heart and in the back of her mind.

Her fingers tremble as she peeks at her phone, at the messages between her and Chat Noir, a part of her still in disbelief at all that they’d done.

She won’t love him anymore…

She can’t allow herself to...

* * *

Late night, dark clouds, rainfall, that’s when they find themselves together once more.

A soft gust of wind brushes their cheeks as they stand there, high above the city, pretending to face each other, but eyes never truly meeting. 

Ladybug steals a glance at Chat Noir, his dark profile glowing against the nighttime scenery— the high of his cheekbone, toned chest, and chiseled abs on full display with the light of the moon. She thinks he’s gorgeous— that shouldn’t have been her first thought.

After this all ends, they know that they won’t be able to go back.

There was never any other option.

They tell themselves that although they should’ve never crossed the line, that it’s best they forget that they ever did.

They need to just stay friends, partners— be as they were meant to be.

They never imagined it would have to end like this.

The decision had been made, they were in agreement.

But had they made peace with it?

Taking steps forward to close the distance, there’s an oppressive silence that weighs in on them both.

When Ladybug tilts her head up, she can almost taste his lips on hers. Her heart races with anxiety, despair, and longing.

Even though he hasn’t said a word, she knows what he’s trying to say. The negative space between them fills with words neither of them have the courage to speak out loud.

But the silence can’t last forever.

Because nothing ever does.

Ladybug drops her arms to her side, not yet trusting herself with words. “Chat Noir, I…” Lips bitten pink, she shifts her gaze to meet his, hoping he’s caught the unfinished words of her sentence.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Chat Noir pulls her closer. Ladybug can tell by the tightness of his grip that he's also hurting. Chat Noir’s green-eyed gaze is wild and frantic; searching her face for answers, he swallows back everything he wants to say.

The tight smiles do not go unnoticed and their resolve shatters to shards like glass, to nothing but dust in the wind. It’s as if their bodies instinctively wish to be closer than they already are.

Choked whimpers threaten to spill from Ladybug’s throat, but she holds them back with her hands, too afraid to break down in her partner’s embrace, eyes welling up with tears. When she looks at him like that, it’s only going to make it harder for him to let go. “Chat Noir, we can’t—!”

“Ladybug…” Even as the raindrops fall upon them, Chat Noir can tell the difference between her tears and the rain. Biting back the urge to just kiss them away, ever mindful of his claws, he swipes away the tears that escape her watery blue eyes before pulling her into his arms. “It’s alright… I promise… everything’s going to be okay...” He hugs her tight, whispering the words in the kindest tone he can manage, also trying to reassure himself.

Body tensing, Ladybug closes her eyes and grasps at his back to try to ground herself, to build the courage to speak out loud, knowing she needs to finally say the words: _We can’t do this anymore_. But she digs her nails into his suit, takes a deep breath, parts her lips, and says: “Don’t let go…” It’s not what she means to say, but it’s too late.

And with just one look, they fall back into the old pattern as effortlessly as breathing. Falling... falling... falling…

They fall into the ever welcoming arms of darkness, debauchery, and sin.

And just like that they realize how desperately they wanted to hold on to their happiness, no matter how fleeting.

Ladybug surrenders herself to the love they grew on Parisian rooftops with a yo-yo and a baton, magic and mystery, under the stormy night sky that became their secret sanctuary.

Chat Noir’s instincts scream at him to take the woman before him, to make her his, and he gives in. He doesn’t ever want another man to touch her! Unable to bear the thought of letting her go, he decides that if what they have must be destroyed, then he may as well do it himself. 

“If it’s you and me against the world… then let’s fall together… body and soul…” Chat Noir murmurs into her ear as he tears at her suit. Hungrily, he presses a kiss to her lips and pins her arms up against the wall to remind her that there is no escaping their truth. “Don’t you like the sound of that?”

Ladybug can’t even get a word in before Chat Noir hoists her up in the air, setting her on the edge of a rooftop. He runs his fingers against her thighs before pulling them apart. The way he glides his tongue across her creamy white skin, it’s a sight so raw and intimate that Ladybug wants to etch it into her memory.

Urging him forward, Ladybug gasps, head tipping back as his tongue laps at her most sensitive core. Chat Noir lets out a pleased purr as she grips at his hair, nails scraping against his scalp. His lips brush upwards, trailing a line of kisses up her body as he massages her breasts.

“Chaton—!!” Ladybug moans right before his lips cover hers, swallowing any words she wants to say.

Insidious pleasure captures her; his scorching hot arousal, even harder than she expected, pierces through her.

Her body takes it all in. Despite feeling a sense of completeness, she finds herself craving more as the sensation drives a moan from her throat. Nails digging deep into his back, she’s sure to leave marks and scars, yet the way he moves with full force has her screaming words that she’s thankful are drowned by the thunderous sounds of lighting.

A deepening kiss takes her breath away, muffling her screams as a rising wave of pleasure builds inside of her. She breaks the kiss, pressing their foreheads together as she closes her eyes.

For a moment, her mind flashes to Adrien, their memories, their promises.

“Look at me....” Chat Noir’s voice comes out as nothing but a growl and with a jolt, her whole body tenses before arching up into him, her chest pressing against his. 

The sweet friction of skin on skin is nothing less than mind-numbing. Her heart leaps, beating faster and faster as the need for release rises. Despite seeing stars, she forces her eyes open to meet his gaze, dark, sensuous, and brimming with unspoken desires.

“Look only at me…” He murmurs the words into her ear before cupping her cheek, his gaze fixed on hers. His green eyes hold no jealousy, but instead only desire and rapture. His heat is blazing and intense, piercing through her and intensifying inside over and over again. 

Sensitive to the most subtle stimulation, her body registers it all as pleasure and love. “I am…” All she can see, hear, smell, taste, and feel is him. Ladybug’s whole body shakes with pleasure, tipping her over the edge as any further thought of her husband eludes her. “Only you…!”

Lost in the moment, they drown in each other's love.

His hands dig into her tender sides and the heat of pleasure melts their touching bodies, reaching ecstasy before it all comes crashing down on them in the afterglow.

Gradually their breath begins to calm, all while holding each other close.

The City of Lights twinkle beneath them, beautiful as ever.

The storm has finally ceased, clouds choosing to part way for the light of shattered stars.

They are two halves of a whole...

They are creation and destruction… and they are right.

With his eyes seeing nothing but her, arms on either side of her to keep himself propped up, he presses a ravenous kiss to her lips.

“My Lady…”

When he breaks the kiss, the feeling of his hot breath against her lips make her hips quiver and body tremble beneath him with need. 

And at long last, Ladybug says the word to seal her fate.

_“Yours...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It ends with Marinette/Ladybug pregnant and not knowing who the father is. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> Come join the Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server where you can discuss Miraculous Ladybug, get feedback on fics, share fanart, and make friends! 
> 
> discord.gg/mlfanworks
> 
> Thank you to Khanofallorcs for suffering as my beta through my first attempts at smut. LMAO.


End file.
